


dream kisses

by hyuckmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckmin/pseuds/hyuckmin
Summary: almost a dream come true





	dream kisses

He stared at the giggling boy in front of him, admired the crinkles by his eyes and the way his lips stretched into the smile he loved more than anything. His own face was blank, but it was never a bad thing when he appeared that way. He was just so infatuated with the older boy in front of him, he couldn’t help but stare at the beauty he swore he didn’t deserve to see.

“Jisung?” Chenle’s voice entered his ears, like a soft melody. The staring boy perked up, dragging his eyes up from his lover’s lips and to his warm brown eyes.

Jisung hummed in reply, tilting his head like a puppy, curious as to why he had suddenly called his name. Not that he had a problem with it, his voice after all was ingrained in his head and played on repeat due to how much he loved it.

The blonde boy crawled towards him, ignoring the deck of cards in between them. He stopped right in front of Jisung, their knees pressing against each other. He leaned back onto his heels, and peered into his eyes nervously. Jisung’s lips parted, unsure of what to say at the sudden movement. He instead was left with pinching his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes falling into his lap where his large hands were fidgeting with each other. It stayed like that for a few seconds, silence where they both sat in front of each other, hesitant on what to do.

It wasn’t until Chenle’s much smaller hand reached to touch Jisung’s cheek, that they both were sure of what was to happen. Their minds were running, nerves filling the blood in their veins, and the younger boy swore that the hand on his cheek could feel the way they were burning up. Despite the anxiety, Jisung leaned into the touch, staring back into his soulmate’s eyes.

“Can I…” Chenle began, his voice small, which was odd considering how loud and rambunctious he typically is. It was barely above a whisper, and it surprised Jisung.

In embarrassment, Chenle looked to the side, his own cheeks coloured a soft rosy pink. He began to retract his hand, cursing at himself in his mind for pulling such a stunt that left them both in a moment of overbearing awkwardness. Swiftly, he was pulled forward, Jisung’s own larger hand grabbed at his wrist, tugging him towards his own body before he could move away.

Chenle let out a shriek, falling forward onto the younger boy, he caught himself quickly, arms caging Jisung’s head. Looking down with a surprised face, his eyes wide and lips parted, he stared at Jisung beneath him, whose eyes were shut as he laughed softly.

“Jisung!” Chenle whined, obviously embarrassed and surprised.

His whiny tone was cut short when Jisung lifted his head, pressing his lips against Chenle’ softly. The warmth that had only been in his cheeks was now spread all over his face, and even to the tips of his ears. Jisung on the other hand, his heart was beating at speeds he wasn’t sure was even humanly possible. Their lips fit perfectly against each other, just as soulmates should. The feeling that filled them both was something indescribable, they both weren’t aware that you could feel such immense love for something, for someone like this. It was electrifying, and it was only their first kiss.

It was Chenle who pulled away first, but not because he wanted to, rather because as a human he required oxygen. He was smiling widely down at the younger boy, who returned the same expression. At the same time, they both broke into a laugh, Chenle falling onto his chest, his ear resting against it. He listened to the fast heartbeat of his lover and continued to laugh out the happiness that erupted from within him.

“I love you,” Jisung said through his soft laughter, his arms wrapping around Chenle’s smaller body, pressing it closer to him. Jisung smiled brightly once more, shutting his eyes and nuzzling into the blonde boy.

“I love you too,” the older boy replied, still completely overjoyed with what had just happened and what was happening in the moment.

Jisung then opened his eyes, facing the pale blue wall of his bedroom. In his arms was a pillow, it was held softly against him, imitating what he had been doing to Chenle. He sighed, closing his eyes once more and pressing the pillow even tighter against him.

It was times like these he had wished he could meet his soulmate somewhere else that wasn’t his dreams. Where he could recreate the overflowing happiness they both got from seeing each other in an imaginary world. He waited patiently for that day.

**Author's Note:**

> soulmates meet in their dreams everyday until they meet... this is just one of chensung's dream uwu
> 
> twt: @jisunigs  
> cc: curiouscat.me/G_Gsungs


End file.
